objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Wikia Island Chapter 2
Clover: The last person I pick is....... 3D Glasses: STOP!!! Portrait: What is it? 3D Glasses: Incase I go I want to get an answer, Blueberry will you go out with me? Blueberry: .......No........ Portrait: OUCH! That's gotta hurt! Clover: I have pity on 3D Glasses, So I pick him. 3D Glasses: YES!!! Portrait: That means Hat and Steven are eliminated! Pearl: NO! STEVEN! Amethyst: Do you like Steven? Pearl: No, I just felt like saying that... (Steven and Hat get flinged to the D.O.R.A) Gold Pen: Umm, Portrait? What does D.O.R.A stand for? Toothbrush: It stands for Dimension Of Random Acorns. Portrait (Blushing): Oh hey toothbrush... When did you get here? Toothbrush: Professor told me to host the challenge. Megaphone: AND WHAT MIGHT THIS CHALLENGE BE!?!?! Tongue: I think you just bursted my eardrums! Black Diamond: You're a tongue,You don't have ears... Portrait: Moving on! Please let toothbrush explain the challenge! Toothbrush: Thank you, Now this challenge is simple, Your team needs to run up the cliff, and 1 at a time a team member will jump in the water and try to find a key. There are 4 keys down there, and the last team to get a key will be up for elimination. Amethyst: Umm... You lost me at simple... Portrait: GO! GO! GO! Diary: C'mon Team! We have to get to the top! Black Diamond: Quit your wining... Diary: No! Now keep on running! Black Diamond: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! (Black diamond pushes diary off the cliff) Diary: Eww, I'm all soggy now! Tongue: Just look for the key! Diary: Oh, Right... (Diary swims underwater) Diary (Gasping for air): Ugg! I can't find it! PS3: Quick! Let someone else have a go! 3D Glasses: Yes! We found our key! Portrait: And team peace wins! Black Diamond: What!? How did they beat us!? Disco Ball: Because we have brains! Black Diamond : Oh that's it, I"M GONNA KILL HIM! PS3: Calm down! I think tongue found our key! Tongue: Ugg, I got it! Portrait: And team glitter comes 2nd! Computery: Hurry up! Or we're gonna be UFE! Gold pen: Well, I don't see you helping! Computery: Well, I'm electronic, So I can't jump... Gold pen:..........................................Oh.................................................... Amethyst: I got the key! Portrait: And team glamour is 3rd! That means team ponies is UFE right now! Fanta: Right now? Portrait: Right now! (BTW I use the randomizer to see who is eliminated, I don't decide) Portrait: Welcome to the elimination you 5! Rock: PONIES! Portrait: Ok, so you 5 have voted 1 of your team members, now let's see... first vote to rock... second vote to megaphone... 3rd vote to garnet... 4th vote to pony? Rock: Hehehehehehehehehe!!! Portrait: And the final vote goes to..... Rock! (this is what happens when you edit my pages with no permission) Rock: Ponys! :( Portrait: Who will go home next? Toothbrush: What will the next challenge be? Portrait: And will I ever ask toothbrush out? Toothbrush: Umm.... What? Portrait: Ummmm....... FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3 OF BFWI!!!